Cosmos Shine on thee: The Wrath of Nikos
by Shortchannel4
Summary: With the cosmic beings causing destruction. Anita sends her Darkstalkers to confront them, Emily von Gurdenheim is sent to her home country of Germany. She finds allies in her struggles, as her enemies awaken an ancient and powerful darkstalker on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or it's characters**

This is the sequel to my first story (which is just a set for epic events). Also you had to read the last minute editions I did, which fixed the royal families. Cause it'll be a little harder to understand if you didn't.

Summary: Anita sends her Dark stalkers across the globe to fight the cosmic beings that have been causing chaos and destruction. Emily is sent back to her homeland, Germany, where she faces not only the confused Alien being, but the most powerful religious group in the world. However she gets allies in the form of a team of European Darkstalkers that fight for freedom, and she comes across one of "The Chosen" Darkstalkers (from the game) as well. The religious groups also awaken an old and powerful Darkstalker.

This is the return of the dreaded one, this is the wrath of Nikos, this is Emily's story...

* * *

_We are not Monsters, we are not evil and we are not demons in the sense you understand...Sure, I may be a powerful witch. I have in my company a were-wolf, an artificially created cadaver girl, a cat-lady, a Chinese zombie girl and her sister. To top it, I'm an acquaintance of a mighty cosmic being from the stars and I have the Qu...Empress of Makai herself that wants to get into my pants. But still...Like people, they can choose to be evil, except in their case is worse and we have gotten the wrong deal from it for centuries...but my friends are not evil...we are not monsters..._

_-Anita-_

"I still can't not believe I am one of ze Bridesmaids!...It iz so fabulouz!" Said the blond known as Emily as Hsien-Ko zipped up her dress. The dress was an elegant opal colored one, highlighting Emily von Gurdenheim's young beauty. Her shoulder length hair resting freely on her back and shoulders. They were inside a tent, on some out of town rural area, and on that area were also many tents, this was a celebration.

"You look beautiful Emily, but we can't overdo it, you're not the bride after all" Said the blue-skinned Hsien-ko. Taking the time to look at herself in the mirror, her dress was more casual, and off course more revealing. Her western red violet dress matching her eyes and showing her cleavage, she cupped her breasts for a second. "Hmmn...Ok, ill see you later Emily, the ceremony is gonna start soon." She ran her finger through her light-blue hair again before leaving the tent.

"Ok, Missus Ko, I go attend the bride now, ya?" Said Emily from the tent as Hsien-Ko continued walking.

Not so far, every couple of minutes, a portal would open in between a couple of tents, it would avoid a crowd of people and try not too cause trouble. Residents of Makai came there, using the "Human Gate" in Makai located Gilala Gila mountain, a large summit. This time, a family of Merman came through. Rikou Albuath, his wife Aqueria, his 3 elder sons (including Ricky), twelve little ones as well and Ricky's sub-species girlfriend Micky.

"Wow, I really wish I was an S-class being, then I don't have to walk 50 miles and climb a volcano to use that damn gate. I could use rip open one myself" Said Rikou with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh relax honey, it's not like that really tired you down..." Said Aqueria as she kissed her husband on his cheek. "You're not getting old already are you?"

"No, off course not! That was nothing to me!"

"Well, then let's go...You know I always wondered, how come the old nobles who were S-Class could never go into the human world"

"Maybe it's because they didn't know Earth existed, and when the human gate was discovered and opened, those powerful enough could just create their own riffs."

"I guess that could be..."

* * *

The family then walked over to an area separated from all the tents, were many seats, nicely decorated, many people already seating. At the end of them, down the aisle, was an altar, behind the altar was a figure in white robes, looking away from them. 

"That must be the ceremony master" Said Aqueria as they took their seat, they sat next to a vampire, with his white pupils sneaking a look at them. The party guests were both human and dark stalker, gathering around and forgetting their differences for today. Hsien-Ko made her way to the front seats, where her sister, Mei-Ling was already present. She sat down beside her sibling, leaving one last extra seat beside her.

Rikou was suddenly startled by a loud and booming voice.

"Well, well, it's mister merman, Rikou you damn fool, where the hell have you been these past few years?" Rikou felt a strong and large slap on his back. He turned around to see a large creature, about 8 feet tall, wide as could be, adorned with white fur and two small patches of brown fur on it's chest. His eyes were as red as fire, and his mouth were full of canine teeth. He was of the Quatos, or Sasquatch race.

"Sasquatch!" Said Rikou as he got and hugged the furry monster. After 3 years old friends were reunited.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Makai, Gila Gilala mountains, on the edge of the portal to the human world._

"Master, you will not survive the human world!" Screamed a cat lady at the ex-noble, Gregorio Hartland, the most handsome cat man, or the most handsome man period, in Makai.

"This concerns the Hartland family, Mejina. I have to go." Gregorio Hastland waved his long blue scalp hair as he continued walking.

"Master..." Pleaded Mejina. The ex-noble looked back at the cat lady, her helpless look as she knelled there, worried for him. He looked forward again at the human gate, a large red pagoda structure that had been built around the rift, itself a swirling portal. Then he looked back at his beloved, her pale skin reflecting her silvery hair, her body fur that went around her body covering the tip of her breasts and her womanhood. Gregorio, walked up to her, and lifted her chin. "You don't have to call me master anymore, you're not my servant...The new laws have emancipated everyone. I even wonder why you're still with m?, I can't own people anymore and no one is no longer tied to my estate...everyone's...free" He said with a rather disappointed look. This time Mejina rode up, and her embraced the cat man.

"I love you master, I can choose to leave, but I won't...I can't allow you to leave and go to you're death, I voice my objection, at least now I'm allowed to do that" Gregorio sighed as his former servant indeed did seem to embrace that part of the new Makai law.

"Mejina, listen to me, I found out why it is that cat man can't survive on earth" He said as he looked down to the mountain side that was Gila, the volcano had already penetrated some clouds, and the red fog indeed was below them, but here he could see the dark skies of Makai clearly, and his beloved as well. He looked back at her "Centuries of evolution and adaptation has given the male sex of our species a powerful attack known as "Breath of Pestilence", as you know, and we know that because of a special lung that we have, the air in Makai is a combination of Oxygen and something else, for humans fortunately their bodies can reject that, and no other demon here needs it, except for us...but on Earth..." He said as he looked at the portal. "The air there has Oxygen, but it doesn't have that other thing that we need, and that's why cat man choke to death when they reach Earth" He said as he pulled out something from his robes. "But the most brilliant minds on Makai have invented something for now, a temporary solution to my problems. This thing..." He said holding it up, it was as big as his hand, out from it came a small tube, and a mouth piece came from the other side, it was an inhaler. "It contains that special air, I breathe from it every 15 minutes or so and I'll be fine. See nothing to worry about..." With that he had a smirk on his face, the smirk that Mejina has come to love.

"Well then...Master, I shall leave you and await you're return" With that the Cat-lady turned around and began walking away, before Gregorio's arm grabbed her gently.

"No, no. You're coming with me...And I told you that you can stop calling me that...there's something else I'd like you to call me." Mejina was left speechless as he grabbed her hands in a romantic manner. "You have shown me pleasures over the years more than any woman ever, you're strong, beautiful and loyal. Look at you're finger, my love..." And to her surprise she found that he had somehow slipped a ring on her left ring finger.

"You...you..."

"The new name I want you to call me is husband, spouse. Mejina, I want you to be my wife, what will it be, Mejina, is it yes? Or is it a definite yes!?" He half jokingly said. Mejina was struck with disbelief, her former master, her former lord, the man whom she has guarded and fought together with, the man whom she has shown all kinds of pleasures over the years, now wanted to marry her?

"Master...you can't marry a servant" She said still in disbelief.

"I told you, you're not my servant anymore, and the new imperial laws, made by the congress and ratified by Morrigan, allow for it. Nothing matters anymore, nothing except you and me..." He said as he took her hands once again. She was till quite shocked at this, she didn't react. "Please say Yes, for the love of hell say yes!" He wrapped his tail around her, bringing their bodies together, he began to stroke her beautiful waist length hair.

"You're willing to give up all the pleasure's in the world for me? Just me?!" She was overcome with joy, and confusion, she simply couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now agree already!"

"Yes! Gregorio, I'll marry you, Yes!" She said jumping in joy and landing on his arms, she let out a soft and erotic meow as she did. That was a kind of mating call for them.

"No Mejina, not now, tempting though, let's hold ourselves till we get married. Now come on, there's a loose end we gotta tie up on earth..." So as he put her down, holding hands they walked towards the portal.

"So why are we going to this wedding? I know it's high profile, and I know the rumors surrounding her as a powerful one of our race are quite endearing, but does it really require for you to be risking you're life like that?" Gregorio stopped for a moment, and looked at her.

"Oh yes...especially with the revelation I'm gonna give her"

* * *

Gometh von Orik is the most famous musician in Makai, he's a horned demon, his green skin detailing his unusual appearance to humans. His place however was not for fighting or intimidation, it was on the piano, or for size conveniences he was using a keyboard. 

"Vhy does it hav to be so small? I play organs thavt spans an entire buildings!" He said as he tried desperately to see the complications of this small technological instrument.

"Look man, the keys are the same, I adjusted the sound for the organ, so just play dammit!" Said a human male looking at the demon. He was brown haired guy, dressed in a tux, and seemed to be in his late teens. "I am the best man, I have to make sure everything is alright in the wedding"

"Fine" Said the demon as he pressed his fingers on the keyboard, and quickly began playing a fast paced Gothic tune, similar to Johann Sebastian Bach's _**Toccata and Fugue in D minor. **_

"Bloody hell! it's a wedding, not an execution!"

"Oh for the love of..." And like that he began playing a more upbeat church-like tune. "I feel like I'm playing for thev Angels...I hate Angels!"

"Well you're going to play as if you're playing for God himself, whoever pulled strings here is paying you a lot, damn it" The guy turned and left, the keyboard had been placed backing away and near the altar.

"Excuse me" He said to the ceremony master who turned to face him, the person's face still hidden under the hood.

"Yes?" her feminine became clear, and he was rather surprised at this. He now did notice that her robes did hug her body

"Um...yeah is everything ok? Are all the preparation ready?" He said, the priestess began approaching him in a seductive manner. The man was feeling rather weird, like if she was doing something to him.

"Well there is som...no, no, everything is fine, you may leave" She said as she faced away from the altar again, still leaving the man baffled.

"Um...ok mam" He said with a dazed manner as he left back.

The playing of the music was the signal that everyone should take their seat and talk in a low voice. Hsien-ko up front was talking with Mei-Ling, getting everything out before the ceremony started.

"Wow, I mean they declared their love like a month and a half ago, and they're getting married already" She said, looking around for the said Bride and Groom.

"They're not coming yet, so stop looking...and yes they've been in love since the events with Pyron, they wee just too stubborn to admit it until now, I thought the possibility of that ended when she became a nun, but I guess that's true love for you" Mei-Ling said with a dreamy voice.

"Ok, if you say so, sis. You...know...I'm getting strange vibes from that ceremony master..."

"So am I" Said a feminine voice next to her. Hsien-Ko turned around in surprise to face Anita, dressed in her usual blue dress.

"An..Anita!" She said as she almost jumped to her feet at the sight of her boss.

"The world is in chaos, those cosmic beings are ravishing everything, anti-darkstalker sentiment has risen several knots thanks to it, believing them to be the work of Makai. Darkstalkers themselves have taken arms against those oppressive humans, and chaos ensues" Anita said with her most serious face yet, until a smile came onto her. "Yet. In the middle of this chaos, we find a way to get past it, and celebrate something beautiful."Hsien-Ko was baffled by her sudden change of attitude, that's why she was kind of freaked out by her at times.

"If...I guess so, boss" Suddenly the music changed again.

"The ceremony has started..." The mighty witch said as they all looked back to see the first person walk up. The young best man came and stood on the left side of the altar. Soon the other 4 groomsmen came, each one slightly younger then the rest, the last being about 14. After the groomsmen came the bridesmaid, the maid of honor herself being a cat lady. She had a tall and slender figure, her hair was in a ponytail fashion and she seemed to have a face of kindness on her. The one following her was another cat-girl, this one was also quite tall, and had a tough beautiful look on her. They were followed by two cat girl twins, wearing ribbons, walking in the same manner. Lastly Emily came, the only non-cat girl bridesmaid. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen gathered into their position along the altar, the priestess walked forward in between them and awaited the groom. The groom then walked down the aisle, gathering looks from all the demons and humans, in his elegant tux, the silver-haired man gathered on the right side facing the hooded priestess. Two flower girls, also cat ladies, appeared and spread th flowers after the groom.

Gometh von Orik began to play the titular _Here comes the bride, _he learned it decades ago while experimenting with human music and played flawlessly now as the bride herself walked down the aisle. Dressed elegantly in her white wedding dress, everyone was baffled at the cat girl's beauty. Her face being covered by a veil, she walked besides her soon to be husband, Jon Talbain could not help but stair at his fiancée as they stepped before the Makai Priestess, groom left and bride right.

"Well, this certainly is a day of days on Earth and on Makai. We are here today to celebrate the union of the most powerful dark stalkers alive. Here we stand all of us, human and demon alike, celebrating the union of two of the most noble souls alive. We are gathered here today to remind these two to place their faith in each other and love into their well being." Said the priestess in a speech like manner, standing still but moving her hands in it's place. "Jon Talbain and Felicia, do you have you're vows ready?"

"Yes" the were wolf said as he remembered everything he prepared for at this moment. "I, Jon Talbain, take you, Felicia, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." His best man handed him the ring and Jon placed it on Felicia's left paw finger. "With this ring, this signifies the struggles that we've gone through the darkness together, in the darkest times until we found happiness in each other's comfort and presence. Do Felicia take me as you're husband, for all eternity until time itself ends?"

"I do" she said. Now it was her turn for the vow "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." She received her ring from her bridesmaid, placing it in Jon's finger. "This rings symbolizes the happiness I'm going to give you for the rest of our lives, the happiness that was missing in my life, the happiness that was missing that I thought I could fill with other things, like fame and fortune, servitude to faith, no my love, this is where I belong. Do you Jonathan Talbain, take me as wife, to love and cherish forever?"

"I do" he said. They both looked at the hooded priestess again, waiting for her response.

"In my 300 or so years alive, I'd never thought I'd be doing this...but is is my duty..." She slowly took off her hood, her green hair flowed out, and revealed her matching green eyes. Her bat like wings on the side of her head staring curiously at everything "As empress of Makai, to be the ceremony master of an important events like this." Everyone, especially the demons, gasped at the site of Morrigan Aensland, all along the priestess, even the still not wedded couple were a little taken back by this. Morrigan smirked slightly as she looked at Anita.

"Oh, for Christ's..." Murmured Anita as she planted her hand on her face. "I better get out of here as soon as this is over."

"What?" Hsien-Ko asked, with her sister looking at Anita curiously as well.

"Nothing, be quiet" Said the mighty witch as she turned her attention to Morrigan again.

Morrigan took one step back, before continuing the ceremony. "If anybody here thinks there is a reason why these two should not be married now, speak up or forever hold you're truth...none? Good!" Morrigan arrogantly said as despite everyone's shock, the musician continued playing and the best man still had one objective. He placed the wrapped up empty wine bottle in front of Jon, before Morrigan continued.

"Then by the power invested in me as Empress of Makai...and the federal government of the Unites States of America" She grudgingly said before continuing. "I now pronounce you, both under Makai and Earth law, Man and wife" With that Jon stepped and broke the bottle, quickly a wave of cheers arose as he took his wife in his hands. "You may now kiss the bride" Said Morrigan as Jon swooped in and kissed her, finally sealing this ceremony.

* * *

AN: So Felicia and Talbain are married, I know this chapter seemed kind of mushy and stuff. It'll be like that for the next couple of chaps. 

I promise though, it will get darker..And there will be limes (sex scenes), so put this story on favorites, because when I change the rating, it wont appear instantly anymore.

Each of the Darkstalker that Anita sends will have their own story, including Anita herself, in the end all the stories will interwine.

BTW, I used many marriage influences to make this...so those who have seen weddings, may see a few things (maybe wrong)

Next the reception!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or it's characters**

I'm serious people, a lime is well on the way, the next chap or maybe the one after will have it. So the rating will change I promise you, subscribe to this story please!

* * *

"Let the couple dance already" Said the bumbling Sasquatch with his booming voice, bringing everyone to a stop. As soon as the married couple had kissed, they were picked and carried around, while everyone chanted a merry tune. Minutes passed and people danced in circles, un-purposely keeping them apart. Now that Sasquatch had done it, everyone made a big circle, awaiting for the newlyweds to come and dance. 

"Now's my chance…" Anita said in her head as she began to sneak through the people. She began to remember why it was that she was avoiding Morrigan.

* * *

_Weeks ago_

Pleasant dreams were great, especially in these stressful times, And Anita felt especially warm in bed today. In fact it was like she was wrapped in a bundle of warmness, she had to wake up for a moment for some reason, just to make sure she was this comfortable. Looking down and around, she found hands wrapped around her, she turned her head to see the Succubus cuddling with her.

"Hmmn, must be still dreaming" She said as she turned away and closed her eyes again. However after a few seconds she knew that Morrigan was really there, doing this... "Morrigan!"

How she had managed to sneak up on her was still bothering her.

* * *

_Another incident_

The podium, a dreaded place for some, a place of opportunity for others. For a public figure like Anita, it's essential. In a rally on the nation's capital, she tried to calm the fears of the people, her failure to locate the cosmic being on the states and it's constant and random attacks has had the nation in fear for a while.

"I assure, we are doing everything we can to stop this..." She continued this for a while, with the optimistic people still hearing. "We have help from Makai itself, I am very good friends with it's leader..."

"Yes very good friends...and maybe a bit more..."Spoke Morrigan to the crowd, surprising them and Anita, once again she asked herself how she managed to sneak up like that. Suddenly the Succubus grabbed her and planted her lips on her. She immediately pushed her away and looked at her with annoyance, seeing the enjoyment in the Empress' face. She had to go to many interviews after that to explain that she was not the lover of the empress of Makai and that it was just a publicity stunt on her part, for one thing America still valued more than national security was celebrity gossip.

* * *

Yes, Morrigan had been doing things like this for about a month now, and now she was sneaking out to avoid a similar incident. She would get away from the crowd and teleport herself out of there, far away. Before she could however, hands wrapped around her waist, preventing her from going any further. She was horrified at this... 

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart" Said Morrigan as she put her head against the witch's back.

"Morrigan, get off me" Anita broke free and put some distance between herself and the Empress of Makai. She looked at her, she sensed a certain desperation on her, almost pitiful, "but isn't she involved with one of them?" She thought referring the Cosmic being Josan. "Morrigan what is with you?"

"You always pushed me away to fast to explain" She said as she waked a little closer to the human girl. With the seductive movements that came naturally to her race. "Aren't you my friend Anita? You said that when you let me...you know" She said.

"Friend, not friend with benefits! And don't think just because I let you touch me once, means that ill do it again, I'm not attracted to women Morrigan" She said crossing her arms with caution.

"You were that day" Said the succubus with a very endearing smile that would seem to penetrate even the hardest of faces.

"That day...I let you're succubus-ness affect me, so you could calm down for a bit and listen to me. Morrigan, why are you trying to sleep with me, where's Josan?" She asked now seeing if there was someway she could still escape without her following. However the expression that came into Morrigan's face, of sadness and seriousness left her unmoving.

"Don't you think I'd like to know that! After his brethren awakened he told me he was gonna go around the universe to see what caused their fall and why they came to earth, he told me that his realm or something was locked and there's now way in to see just what took over in there. I haven't seen him since Anita, I wanted to make love to him, to have sex with a being of that power is...unimaginable, now he's left me here...desperate, I haven't done anything in two months, no Succubus should go on like this" Anita imagined she had been asking alternative energies to satisfy her, but that doesn't explain why she couldn't sleep with other people, or she was only chasing her skirt...unless. "The only one that could satisfy me like him is..."

"No" Said Anita knowing what was coming. Morrigan eyes then were filled with nothing short of despair. Anita didn't know what happened next, she didn't know why she did it, but she came pu and embraced the Succubus in a hug. "I can't do what you want Morrigan, I can only be you're friend."

* * *

The circle that had formed now stood there, Jon came through, making his way to the empty center, as the party denizens surrounded him. Felicia, now without her veil stepped in the middle and faced her husband. A melodic slight slow dancing tune began to play, Jon's left hand grabbed her right hand, and he put his other arm behind Felicia's back and so they began to dance. A slow, lovely and happy waltz like dance and for that moment, eternity seemed to be packed up in those seconds as they danced alone there. However soon many other couples joined them, waltzing eternally in this dance. 

"Hey, we're supposed to dance you know" Said the maid of honor, the tall cat-lady with the ponytail, to the young best man. He looked up at her, she was about three inches taller than him, about 6'1 compared to his 5 '10. "You're Talbain's top student right?"

"Yes, that's me." And like that they made themselves to the dance as well.

Rikou came then with Sasqutche's large mate, only slightly smaller then the Quatos leader himself. Sasquatch alternatively came with Aqueria, he definitely dwarfed her in size, but both Quatos danced elegantly much to their merpeople partner's surprise.

Hsien-ko was then approached to dance by a human.

"Mind if this warlock takes you to the floor madam?" He asked as he gently bowed and kissed her hand. The undead woman was pleased by him. "Warlock huh?" Most humans are born without any sort of powers, pretty averagely for each one, but there are some that are indeed born with a hint of a little of the supernatural in them. There have been account of such humans in legends and myth since the Egyptian times, and more so in later ages. In fact in recent times there's been more , their numbers keep growing. They are also classified by the demon rank system, D to S, it's very rare for these humans to go beyond C, but there have been some, Anita being the perfect example. There have been many names for these humans: sorcerers, shamans, wizards, but the correct political term however is "Witch" or "Warlock", for women and men respectively; to generalize the sex difference they're just called "mages". Anita has always told them that mages are the next step in "the evolution of mankind or something like that". Hsien-Ko's own mother was a witch, and although they're very far from human now, both her and Mei-ling were also mages before turning themselves into jiāngshī zombies. The warlock standing in front of her was certainly pleasant to the eyes, so she went along and danced.

Everyone danced, demons and humans alike, for this moment there was no Makai, no Earth, with the grim reality all around them. They all celebrated, drank and sang songs to celebrate this great day. Things couldn't go better, although there was still one matter left unattended.

"Congratulations to you both" Said a blue haired man to the couple. Accompanied by his curious looking woman hanging on his arms.

"Why thank you" Said Felicia happily as Jon looked at them curiously. "but why do you hide you're true selves? There's no need for that anymore" Indeed the allure of fellow catpeople never escaped her, even when they took human forms.

"I knew nothing could escape you, very well" and like that his beautiful feline demonic traits came to his face, omitting his human ears as his real ones grew on the top of his head, and the sides of his face being covered with more of his blue hair. Mejina, the woman next to him, also went underwent the similar transformation, both revealing their tails from behind their backs. Several people were shocked at Gregorio's appearance, they were baffled as to why he was here...and alive.

"Gregorio Hartland, one of the ex-nobles of Makai at you're order people." He said as he did a light bow.

"Hartland? How the hell?" Said the draconian humanoid Glaedr Kreutz as he approached them.

"Things best said later my friend" He said as he took a breath of the inhaler that kept him alive here. Felicia merely looked at the male curiosly, and than at the catwoman beside him.

"Are you THE Mejina, most famed Catwoman warrior in Makai?" She said to her silver-haired kin.

"Oh, I'm humbled, I don't think I'm that good." she said with slight laughter in her voice.

"Yes you are hun, only second to me...now then, you all must be confused to why me? The great Gregorio Hartland humbles you're presence with his appearance" Glaedr scoffed as he said this, family rivalry was still there despite the abolishment of the nobility. "I came here, of hearing tales of this catwoman, known as Felicia, and now wife of the were wolf Talbain. Accounts say you even once took on our mighty empress when she was still a princess a couple of years ago in the events relating to the Cosmic being Pyron, and very much proved you were as powerful as she was before her sudden and mysterious gain of powers all the way to the S-Class, no offense intended my empress" He said looking at Morrigan who was right there looking at this curiously.

"Oh none taken, I remember, Felicia and I once fought in that tournament...in all cases, it was a tie, right Felicia?" She said with a smile to the catwoman.

"Um yeah" She harbored no ill feeling to the Succubus, it was nothing more than a fight to see who was stronger back then. Now however she couldn't dream of taking her on, she was much to powerful.

Everyone had gathered and was listening in curiously to the conversation. Waiting for the ex-noble to continue "As I was saying, from what I see just by sensing you're power levels, you are indeed a powerful one, even more so than me I have to admit. And I'm a noble! obviously Earth is full of wonders Makai has barely scrapped on, however there is only one possible way to explain this...You see in my life of pleasures, I was loved by many women, mostly my servants, there was one in particular that I remember. I didn't use any of the magical birth prevention methods, and indeed it seemed i did plant my seed inside that catlady. Months later she revealed it to me, I tried to console her, but she ran, not sure of what Makai would think of a child born from a servant. She didn't know that even though she's a servant, even love children were accepted into society, and that child would have been my heir, if off course there were still nobility. So she ran, all the way to the Gila mountains and ran though the gate, I had followed her and despite the dangers I went through it. I was in a metropolis...a beautiful metropolis with bright lights that covered the sky, but the effects of the human world were taking it's toll on me, so I went back and never saw her again..." Felicia was dumbstruck at this, the city he was describing...

"When...when did this happen?" she said, everything was spinning out of control...there was no way.

"Exactly 40 years ago" he said, Felicia took a step back, Jon seemed to know what was coming. "Felicia...Talbain I guess, you are...my daughter."

* * *

So Felicia is the daughter of a Makai Noble, hmmmn, it makes sense in a way, she's pretty powerful, in this story (my point of view) most of the game's players are as powerful as the nobles themselves (I mean they didn't bother taking on Pyron or Jedah, they were chosen for a reason), so they have to be related to them somehow. (like talbain and morrigan) obviously humans or former human character aren't though...although Raptor was reborn due to a noble... 


End file.
